One Companion Lost One Lover Gained
by soulsearcher3333
Summary: Ash and his friends are heading back to Pallet town for a visit but will new complications derail their pleasant visit to Ash's home town disclaimer at the end rated T to be safe


One Companion Lost One Lover Gained

Ash, Misty, Brock, and May where walking to Pallet town. Brock and Misty had gotten together and we're now a couple thanks to Ash who set them up. They were very happy and knew why Ash had decided to go back to Pallet town and we're happy to go with him to watch the confession as Ash made it. May on the other hand had absolutely no clue why they were going to Pallet town but was happy to be walking beside Ash. She had recently upped her efforts to get Ash to fall for her and was now at the point of not understanding why he didn't love her. Finally giving into her curiosity she turned to Ash "why are we going to Pallet town any way not that I mind Ash-kun." She said all this with a sickeningly sweet smile plastered on her face. "Well my dad is finally back and he told me in the letter that he intends to stay home with mom for the rest of his life. And also so I can make my confession to my secret crush and ex-rival Gary Oak."

He smiled at May but he looked a little nervous but May looked horrified. "How could you be gay how I mean I thought you were cool but now I know why you couldn't love me. How come you couldn't be normal and I now really need to meet your dad it's probably his fault for not being home when you were growing up. He made you gay Ash now don't worry I'll sort him out." Ash looked devastated at this and looked at Brock who was looking at May like she had just killed someone and enjoyed it. He moved to Ash's side and hugged him as he cried into Brock's chest

Misty was so pissed that she couldn't even turn to look at May when she spoke. "Look here May. Now you may not be aware but homosexuality is widely accepted in the world now and Ash's parents and whole town know he is homosexual. They don't care because it doesn't change who he is. Now it is not his dad's fault or anyone else's for that matter because it is not a bad thing to be gay actually it is the complete opposite it is an amazing thing. I hate you and so does Brock ok we tried to tell Ash that you wouldn't accept him but he kept saying that you would prove us wrong. But now you have hurt him and I am telling you that you need to leave now and never come back ok now go." May had tears in her eyes and looked Brock in the eyes he nodded and turned back to Ash and May ran in the direction of Pallet town crying. Brock was so angry he was shaking but the second Ash sobbed again the anger went away. "She's going to regret going into Pallet town when the town hears what she said to Ash." Misty nodded and looked into the distance as they began on the road again.

There was a buzz of excitement throughout Pallet town as the trio entered and walked straight to Ash's house without attracting too much attention. Although when they opened the door Ash ran right into the outstretched arms of a tall muscular man who looked like an older version of Ash. "Ashster it's amazing to see you I'm so sorry I left you and your mother but I do intend to stay forever ok." Ash nodded and smiled "did the locals give you a warm welcome." His dad smirked and even laughed a little "they were giving me a very warm welcome until some crazy girl came into town spewing homophobic shit and the town got all pissy and have been trying to get her to leave all day." Ash's face went an ashen grey colour and he turned away. "Ya well that's May and I told her about me being gay yesterday and she freaked."

Ash's dad had an infuriated look on his face. He couldn't understand how someone could be so ignorant. "Ash where is this girl I would like to have a not so pleasant word with her." Ash looked at him and giggled. "It's nice to have you home dad I missed you and I know mom did I hope that in the three days it took us to get here you made it up to her if you know what I mean." His dad's face went bright red and he scowled at Ash who was laughing fully at him now.

A few hours later Ash challenged his father to a match and his dad accepted smiling. Ash was over the moon when he stood across from his father in the clearing and all of Pallet town was gathered to watch. The man laughed as Ash brought out an un-evolved Pikachu as he called out his Blastoise thinking that his son wasn't experienced enough. Misty and Brock stood with Ash's mom looking on the fight and looking at his father with pity knowing how fast Ash could probably defeat this Blastoise. "Ok Ashy time to show me what you got and just this once you will attack first." Ash smiled and they began.

"Pikachu thunderbolt," the man was not expecting this "Blastoise doge." He watched as Pikachu got back into position "Pikachu agility now." Ash smiled as his Pikachu moved so fast that the Blastoise couldn't track. "Blastoise hydro canon," Blastoise tried but it missed "thunderbolt again Pikachu." Ash was definitely in his element and when his Blastoise fainted Ash's dad knew he would lose so he forfeited.

When they returned home from the Poké-center Ash's father smiled and looked at Ash as he played with his Pokémon in the back yard. "Ash has really worked hard to bond with his Pokémon so that they all get along with not only each other, but with him. He wants to be a Pokémon master and has worked really hard to get to where he is now. If you hadn't noticed he is kind of famous. But one thing he has wanted was to find you and now your back and he loves it. I hope you do stay because I have traveled with Ash for a few years now and I know he missed you." Brock turned from the window to look at the man beside him and then left the room to join Ash outside. Ash's dad smiled and nodded to himself as he too went outside to join everyone.

They stayed up late as Ash and his father talked about their adventures. The following morning Ash decided to confess to Gary so he got up super early to prepare. And then before anyone else in the house got up he left a note and went off to confess.

Gary Oak was in the lab early that morning hoping to beat the noise that would come from trying to get that crazy girl to leave town. But alas he didn't get up early enough because he could hear their yelling all the way across town. The one thing he didn't expect was to see Ash Ketchum come into the lab looking nervous. "Hi Ashy-boy what can I do for you?" Gary smiled as he looked at his secret crush in admiration. He took a steadying breath and looked Gary in the eyes. "I love you and want to be you boyfriend bearing in mind I'm not a dominant person. Please tell me how you feel about this." Gary was dumbstruck I mean the one person who could smile and make his life worthwhile liked him back. He had no words but after a few minutes of silence tears formed in Ash's normally sparkling brown eyes and he ran from the room.

Misty and Brock looked at the note after Mr. Ketchum had finished with it. Mr. Ketchum by this point had poured a cup of coffee and started reading the newspaper in the kitchen. That's when Ash burst through the door crying. Mr. Ketchum was out of his seat faster than anyone, except for Ash thought possible, and hugged his son to his chest. "He ….doesn't like me. I told him and he just stared at me in silence for like five minutes. I can't believe how much of my time I wasted falling for him." Mr. Ketchum hugged his son. "Hush my little one I know it hurts right now but I will be here I won't leave you." Ash cried into his father's chest and gripped his shirt. He felt safe in those protective arms as they healed some of the sting. As he began to calm his son down there was a knock at the door.

Gary had gotten out of his state of shock almost immediately after Ash had slammed the door behind him. The one person he had fallen for and that he loves, loved him back and he Gary Oak had just let him walk out the door. This was not ok he needed to go after Ash and tell him how he feels. He ran through the town looking for Ash only to realize that he had made it all the way home already. The boy had clearly been so heartbroken that he had sprinted home. Gary had to get there and get Ash back.

Ash was starting to calm and was now sitting on the couch talking quietly to his father who was trying to help him through the break up. When the knock on the door came Mr. Ketchum got Brock to open the door. When he did Gary pushed past Brock and ran in front of Ash staring him in the eyes. Ash's eyes were wide and started to fill with tears as he looked into Ash's eyes. "Why are you here if you don't love me? Are you here to hurt me more by rubbing it in?" Ash looked devastated and Gary looked sad to think that Ash was so broken up about it. "No Ash I am here to tell you that I do love you. I love you so much that when you told me that you love I was dumbstruck into silence. I love you I need you so Ash will you be my one and only."

Ash was shocked into silence but he nodded and started to cry. Gary wrapped his arms around Ash and kissed his cheek softly, tenderly. Mr Ketchum smiled slightly and knew that this meant that his son would be leaving the town soon to continue his journey with his friends and lover. But he just had to be happy for his boy being happy and living happily ever after for right now.

When Delia came down stairs to find her son crying in Gary's arms and the others smiling and looking at thee couple happily. There was really only one thing she could do. "So Gary are you going to confront May for the honor of my son. Prove to me that you two are right for each other. Go with him on his journey because you can't very well stay here in Pallet town and date him." Gary was a little shocked those were things he hadn't considered. He was a scientist now and it was hard to think about leaving his work now. He had thought about going back into the world of training but he had never been able to justify why he was leaving the research world. He stood up with Ash still in his arms and looked worriedly at Ash who looked at him with confidence before turning to look at his mother with a glare.

"Mother even if I plan to travel and catch new Pokemon I don't see the problem if he chooses to stay. That would mean that he will be taking care of the Pokemon I can't carry and that I can come home more often to see him, and you. I love Gary and even if you don't approve of our relationship I don't really care. Frankly you and dad had a relationship exactly like what I'm about to try and it worked for you. Why can I not have that why must you give Gary such an impossible choice." In the end he hugged Gary closer and buried his face in his chest. Delia looked at her son and took a deep breath. "Because a relationship like that hurts and I know that your father and I made it work but it hurt me everyday. I know it didn't hurt your father as much I don't want you to be hurting everyday while you try to accomplish your dream. That's why Ash I love you son and I won't have you hurting everyday." Delia finished and looked at her son, her face was pained.

Ash looked at his mother in sympathy and then to his lover before looking to his faithful group and his father. "I will not make him choose between me and his research and you shouldn't either mom because you didn't force dad to. If you had not loved him as much as you do then you would never have let him go, but you did because you love him. So he can stay and finish his research if that is what he needs to do. Furthermore May is mine to fight so that I can overcome my animosity towards her. I need to duel her so that I can move on and reach my goal with no regrets." Ash looked determined as he turned from the group and headed up the stairs to his room to prepare to leave.

Gary looked at the two adults in front of him and then at his future companions with a torn look on his face. Brock took pity on him and turned to him with a smile. "Gary Misty and I are ok whether you join us or not we just don't want you to break Ash's heart." Gary nodded and then looked to the adults again but they looked sadly at him. "I'm sorry that I have made you feel uncomfortable I just want my son to be happy and he is with you. So I accept your relationship so long as you don't hurt my baby he is our only child." Delia said this all with a hint of shame knowing that Gary meant a lot to Ash and that she had to make amends for it all.

Gary nodded and still looked worried about the decision he had to make. "I just worry because I would love to go with you and train but I fear that I will loose my research if I don't stay here." The others nodded in understanding but Gary still looked sad. But a few seconds after his Poke-dex started to ring and he picked it up t was his uncle. "_Gary I hear that you and Ash are a couple and I think that's great. I just want you to know that I hope you choose to travel with him because you research is at the point where it would benefit from you seeing Pokemon in the wild I hope you go. Best of luck to you and Ash I hope it works for you two."_ Gary smiled wide as he talked to his uncle starting to smile. "Thanks uncle I appreciate your support also how did you find our?" There was a slight pause then a knowing expression spread the smile wider. "Of course she would know I'm surprised she is being considerate enough to allow Ash and I to tell everyone else. I must go uncle thank you again goodbye."

The others looked at him questioningly and he just smiled a movie star smile. "That was my uncle he says that I need to travel and see the Pokemon in there natural habitat as well as see the many different training methods the various trainers use. I will join you if that will make Ash happy I love this." They all smiled at him as well and when Ash came down the stairs he smiled too. "I think we should head out today I would like to see if we can duel May as soon as possible and I heard that she was finally booted form town. If we leave today we may just make it in time to catch her in Viridian city." Ash was smiling wide and looked carefree.

Gary nodded and watched Ash go outside to retrieve his Pokemon from the backyard and try to round them up. "Why does Ash need to duel May wasn't she travelling with you three?" Misty moved up before Brock had a chance to stop her. "Ya but she told Ash that his homosexuality was wrong and that it was his fathers fault. That hurt Ash because it isn't his dads fault it's no ones fault because there is nothing wrong with being homosexual so he cried the rest of the way here." Gary looked angry and left to go pack his things he was definitely going now. Even if Ash battled himself Gary would be there to support him no matter what.

They left the town together hand in hand Ash smiling wider then ever before and Gary smiling wider then he had in ages. Misty and Brock were just happy that their friend was happy and that they were too. They walked for a while and then they decided to take a break by a little river, just outside Viridian city, so that their Pokemon could cool off. While sitting under the tree they heard Pikachu call out for Ash and he stood following the noise. He got to the side of the river and there was May standing in a battle stance waiting for Ash to take his place. Gary followed Ash and watched him get into a battle stance as well and stood hoping this went well.

Brock and Misty were watching on the side hoping that May wasn't going to try anything nasty. Luckily an official from the Viridian city gym was there and had been talking with Misty and Brock before the match started so he was judging. The battle started and it was Pikachu versus May's Wartortle Ash was winning as the battle charged on. When the Wartortle fainted but they had decided on a two Pokemon battle so it continued with May using her Venusaur against Ash's Pikachu. The battle tension was rising when May smiled and looked up at Ash her smile twisted and horrible. "I think this is due Ash you deserve this. Venusaur tackle." The grass Pokemon ran past Pikachu and tackled Ash to the ground and the boy screamed in pain. May was about to call the Pokemon back when the judge did it for her and looked at her in anger. "May you will never set foot into a league gym ever again, further this Pokemon will be taken from you because you exploited it for illegal use." May looked angrily at the judge and ran away towards Viridian city.

When the Venusaur landed on Ash Gary started to run towards his lover and when the Pokemon was called off the bot Gary knelt behind him and pulled his head into his lap. "It hurts to breath Gary make it stop." Gary nodded and looked down at his lover he seemed to be in a considerable amount of pain. The judge came over and looked down at the boy on the ground. "We need to get him to the hospital in Viridian and quick lets go Gary you need to carry him." The taller boy nodded and picked Ash up carefully holding him protectively with Misty and Brock at his side trying to see if their friend was ok.

The walk to Viridian was done at top speed and as they passed the police station officer Jenny saw and came running out to see. She gasped as she saw Ash's injuries and demanded to know what happened. "May duelled him and got her Venusaur to attack him with tackle I need to get him to a hospital." Jenny nodded and got on her bike. "Get in the hospital is under quarantine right now but I'm sure that nurse Joy would be happy to treat your injuries. I will hunt May down after I drop you off ok now let's go." Gary nodded and got into the side car still holding Ash. Pikachu cried out to Ash and got on Jenny's shoulder not wanting to leave her master's side. Brock took Misty's hand and they ran to the Poke-centre with the judge man following.

They got to the Poke-centre and Gary got out as fast as possible Jenny watched and as she was getting out she heard Ash whimper. "Shh my love I'm here we are going to get you all healed right now." Jenny smiled they must have become a couple and that made her happy. They ran in and Joy looked very confused but she could see the pained expression on Ash's face and made a guess about what was wrong. "Nurse Joy we need you to heal Ash or at least figure out what is causing him so much pain." The good nurse nodded she liked Ash too and this was very concerning. "What caused the injury that might help me fix him." Gary nodded looking her in the eyes. "He was tackled by May's Venusaur on her command I might add. He is having trouble breathing and is in intense pain." The nurse nodded and told him to place Ash on the bed and they rolled him away just as the other three entered the Poke-centre.

Officer Jenny nodded and took her leave to search for May while the others went to the waiting room. The judge from the match looked to the group and had a determined look on his face. "My name is Kyle there's no need to worry about Ash he will pull through he always does that's his thing. He would never let us down I know it." They nodded but Gary and Misty looked pail still and Brock was scowling.

After a few hours the nurse came out of the room and smiled at the group. "He will be fine I would recommend you all stay here for a few days to allow him to heal. He has a few broken ribs and he is lucky if a Venusaur landed on him and was using tackle you usually expect a broken back and possibly death. He is free to leave the bed and the Poke-centre as soon as he wakes up but again I would recommend you stay here a few days." The group nodded and Gary went inside to greet Ash when he woke a few minutes later.

Ash awoke he was in slight pain but he looked up and saw his lovers face and smiled. He leaned up a little and their lips touched and they both saw sparks. When they parted Gary smiled and helped him off the bed carefully. "I am never letting crazy people to hurt you with their Pokemon or to hurt you in general. You are mine precious person and they don't get t do that." Ash giggled as they approached the table Misty and Brock had picked out.

They stayed in the Poke-centre for three days before leaving to continue their journey after assuring Ash's parents he was fine that is. They traveled together and visited Pallet town every time they were in the area. Brock and Misty were still happy together and Brock was a successful Pokemon food maker and it was used by many successful breeders world wide. Misty was famous and her sisters were slightly jealous of her now. Gary and Ash were the happiest people in the world Ash was very famous now and Gary's research was now famous and revolutionary to most. It had been a few years and Gary knew the time was right he walked up to Ash in their hotel room and knelt on one knee and held up a small red box.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story I am posting and the characters I created.


End file.
